Sueño a futuro
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estaban en una clase de alemán, Feliciano estaba allí, no sabiendo qué escribir, quería pasta, eso era seguro, luego, volvió a mirar a su profesor, el sexy alemán rubio de ojos azules, surcó una sonrisa traviesa, ya sabía que pondría. AlemaniaxItalia.


He aquí un fic pequeñito ya que no he podido escribir, asdf, mataré a alguien, en fin, espero les guste :D!

**Pareja:** LudwigxFeliciano -AlemaniaxItalia-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Nadita :3

La clase había comenzado hace ya más de treinta minutos, y el trabajo del profesor alemán más sexy y disciplinado del colegio había iniciado hace veinte, Feliciano miraba la hoja en blanco como si fuera algo maligno, como si fuera comida inglesa, no es que no le gustara el idioma alemán pero en esa clases no le iba del "todo bien", además de que Ludy era un ogro -se llamaba Ludwig pero ese italiano lo apodaba así-.

En la hoja salían las instrucciones, no era una pregunta tan rebuscada, salía claramente "¿qué quieres ser en el futuro?"

–Mngghh…–hizo una mueca con la cara.

La verdad, quería hacer muchas cosas, quería tirarse en parapente a un plato gigante de salsa, quería ser chef gourmet y comerse sus propios platillos, quería… pasta, y pasta… y sí, eso que se le olvidaba era ¡pasta!... pero Ludy lo va a castigar si pone algo así, llamará a sus padres y le dirá que es un retrasado mental, cosa que no es. Sólo le gusta mucho la comida, es hasta mañoso.

¿Qué otra cosa deseaba ese italiano? ¿qué deseaba poseer? ¿qué deseba?

Una casa grande con un perrito llamado Sebastian.

Vivir cómodamente y en paz por el resto de su vida.

Ser…feliz.

Suspiró, miró a su profesor, hizo un gesto de miedo al ver los ojos malvados y serios del alemán, siempre tan gruñón, no se sabía divertir, muchas veces le ha traído el almuerzo y él lo rechaza por sus patatas feas, de cierta manera, lo poco sociable que es ese profesor alemán le atrae, los ojos del italiano miran galán a su profesor y la sonrisa se le hizo malvada.

Grande, traviesa.

Y esperó a que todos salieran, todo el mundo, el italiano le entregó la hoja al profesor y le sonrió sutilmente, el alemán entrecerró los ojos desconfiado, algo raro planeaba ese italiano, pero se fue lo suficientemente rápido como para decirle algo más, no era cosa suya en aquel profesor ser "curioso", sólo adelantaría trabajo…viendo el de Feliciano, miró a ambos lados tratando de no sentirse estúpido al revisar ese trabajo arreglándose la fina corbata en su elegante traje.

Y lo leyó… y se sonrojó suavemente, y quiso tirar el papel melodramáticamente al suelo, y quiso perseguir a Feliciano como en una teleserie con todo y puesta de sol, no, en realidad no, pero aquello había dejado impresionado al profesor, no por la excelente conjugación de verbos, porque apenas era entendible el alemán, sino por lo que estaba escrito.

"Quiero casarme con Ludwig algún día, que sólo sea mío, ya verás que lo conseguiré, lo prometo por toda la pasta del mundo"

Y luego el profesor vuelve a sentir un ruido, pero como él un macho que se respeta no saltaría al techo asustado, para su sorpresa era la causa de sus dilemas mentales en ese momento, Feliciano, que le decía que diera vuelta la hoja.

Los ojos se le agrandaron tal mono anime, allí estaba… el número del chico.

–Ya sabes, llámame, estoy disponible esta noche Ludy…–rió coqueto el italiano guiñándole el ojo, para huir corriendo.

El alemán miró con cara de patata el trabajo, nuevamente, para ver si su cabeza no lo engañaba, allí estaba claramente el celular del chico, lo peor no es que le haya escrito, sino, que en realidad considera tentador pescar el teléfono y reunirse en alguna casa privada con ese alumno, después de todo, lo trae vuelto loco desde mucho tiempo…

Y si tuviera que escribir él mismo un sueño en su papel sería. "Aceptar casarme con Feliciano".

**N.A: **Y así, espero les gustara, sé que algún día Lud va a corresponder esas indirectas de su alumno y le hará de todo, lo sé xD, en fin, que viva el AlemaniaxItalia! ;D


End file.
